People increasingly rely on the Internet for business and personal use. Unfortunately, the Internet has become a major vector for data theft, malware, and other information security vulnerabilities. While Internet users may reduce the risk of attacks on their computing devices and/or data by only visiting reputable Internet sites, in some cases attackers may compromise these normally reputable Internet sites. With the proliferation of Internet sites and services, distinguishing secure Internet sites from insecure Internet sites may become impractical for most users and organizations. This may interfere with the legitimate use of the Internet by end users and/or by providers of Internet sites and services who rely on the trust of end users.
Some security vendors have sought to help users distinguish between trustworthy Internet sites and untrustworthy Internet sites with the use of trust seals. Trust seals may be displayed by Internet sites in order to increase user confidence in the security of the Internet site. These trust seals may convey the existence of security protections and imply that an Internet site is trustworthy. In order to receive a trust seal, an Internet site may pass a variety of security checks performed by a security vendor. For example, a security vendor may check an Internet site for server-side vulnerabilities and security measures and/or network security vulnerabilities and security measures. Unfortunately, traditional trust seals may not guarantee against increasingly common and important Internet threats. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for systems and methods for certifying client-side security for Internet sites.